1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device for performing a shifting operation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a electric bar end shifter which is configured to be mounted to a free end of a bicycle handlebar in an integrated manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices for shifting and braking.
In the case of a time trial bicycle, a bull horn handlebar is often used that curve forward away from the rider that allows the rider to ride in a tuck position. The bull horn handlebar is sometimes provided with a pair of aero bars or a single loop shaped aero bar. The aero bar attaches to the main bar near the stem and provides a position where the hands and fore-arms are close together, low and forward, providing a very aerodynamic (though less stable) position. Typically, each end of the bull horn handlebar is provided with a “handlebar-end shifter” or “bar-end shifter”. These bar-end shifters can include a brake lever in some instances. Recently, bar-end shifters have been added to the free ends of aero bars of the cantilevered type.
In the past, bar-end shifters were mechanically operated devices that were sometimes located near the brake levers of the bicycle. Thus, an operating force was typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a shift control lever, which in turn transmitted the operating force to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electric switches have been used instead of mechanical control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. One example of an electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,451. This patent discloses a plurality of electric switches may be provided at a plurality of handlebar locations in order to allow for quicker shifts and to enhance responsiveness. Another example of a bicycle electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0211014.